Rhythm of Love: A Turk Story
by TheBrokenChakram
Summary: What happens when you wake up one day and everything that youve ever known has just been a lie? Thats what happens to Reno after his awakening, or should I say her. What will happen to Reno and the Turks after her program is started after all these years?


It was strange how his day had seemed to start; he'd awoken in the middle of a coughing frenzy that had left him huddled down by the cold porcelain. The usually composed

red head felt like shit, and no that wasn't just him saying that to try and get out of work. He hurt, like something had grabbed his intestines and twisted them all up in knots.

"Ugh... Dammit. Did I eat something bad last night?" he questioned wiping his mouth with the back of his shaking hand. There was a sudden knocking on the door that

startled him back to where he was, "Reno, hurry up. There are other people that need the bathroom too." It was Tseng; he could tell from the testy tone that the elder Turk

leaked out that the number Uno wasn't in a good mood. "J-just a minute-"was all he managed as he turned back to the toilet retching what seemed to be his heart out. "Are

you even alive in there? You better not die and expect me to drag your ass to the morgue." The head honcho said with such loving compassionate way that he retched again

just in pure spite. "N-no I'm fine sir…" he stood up washing his face, hands, and his mouth out quickly, flushing all the grossness away, and left the bathroom. "Your throne

awaits you your Majesty." He bowed with a sarcastic look on his face. "Watch it Reno, you don't want to piss me off today do you?" Reno turned and looked at him with a

smartass look, "Of course not." rolling his eyes as he turned and headed back to his office away from the taunting of the number one.

He didn't really know how he'd managed to make it the rest of the day without having to go home sick. Of course he'd skipped lunch and snack and avoided all people eating

in general. He'd pretty much hid out in his office and worked on his paperwork as much as he could. The clock on the wall chimed 7 p.m. and his body had the sound effects to

match as he moved around. "I guess I'll head on home." He quickly packed up all his things as he headed towards the exit. "Oh Reno," Tseng stopped him. "Y-yes sir?" he was

tired and he really didn't feel like having to sit and have a 'heart to heart' with the boss man. "You sure you're ok?" Reno nodded at him, "I'm fine, Its nothing a little rest

won't cure." Tseng look like he doubted him before sighing, "Take tomorrow off. You need to sleep and try and get better. If you're not well you put the whole team in

jeopardy." "Yes sir." Reno turned on his heel and headed out the door, quickly walking towards his apartment building. He pulled out his keys from his bag and made his way

through the thresh hold staring at all the things that were lying around on the floor or on the couch just half heartedly placed there without a care. "M-maybe some sleep will

do me good." he almost wanted to cry from the intense pain he was feeling. 'Am I going to die if I go to sleep though?' he thought as he laid back onto the bed falling asleep

without a second thought.

Tseng stared out the window from his office and sighed, "I hope he's going to be okay." "Whose going to be okay?" Rude suddenly asked from behind him. Tseng nearly

jumped out the window at the sound, "I was talking about the idiot. He was sick this morning and looked like shit before he left. I told him to take tomorrow off and sleep."

"He'll be fine, he's probably just eaten something bad from that strange sushi place down the street. You know he never thinks about those kind of things." Rude handed him

the last stack of paperwork from his area. "Thank you for at least finishing your paperwork on time. Why didn't I make you my number two? At least you would have things in

on time." Tseng sighed and filed the paperwork away. "Sir I think we all know why you made Reno your second." Rude shook his head and headed out the door. "I-I've never

slept with him…" Tseng was caught off guard at Rude's last comment. "I never said you had boss, I meant that he'd saved your life all those years ago. Now if you have been

having sex with Mr. Kink that's your own business." Rude's face was slightly red as he left the room leaving Tseng in a estranged state. "I-I need a drink…" Tseng collapsed

back into his chair and poured himself a glass from the brandy bottle on the top of his fridge.

Reno awoke the next day with a groan, "Mmm… Yes, I get to sleep all day." he sighed relishing in the warmth of his comforter. "I bet Tseng doesn't even notice that I'm gone

today." Reno yawned snuggled in deeper to the covers. "What do you mean that I won't notice if you're gone?" Reno nearly jumped out of his skin as he pulled the covers

around him closer sitting up. Tseng stood in the doorway to his room with a smug look on his face. "You talk in your sleep." Reno turned bright red at the comment, "Nothing

about you I'd hope." Tseng came closer to the bed sitting down beside him. "Don't… I don't want you to get sick from me." Reno looked away from him. Tseng cupped his face

with his hand pulling him back to look at him, "I don't care, I'm just worried about you at the moment." he smiled and kissed him softly. "There, now I have your germs."

Reno smiled softly and stared at the bag in his hand. "Did you bring me some medicine?" Tseng nodded and pulled it out of the bag and handed him the vial. "It's supposed to

help with the vomiting." "Thanks." he sniffed the liquid a bit before putting it on the bedside table. "You better get to work before the others begin to question where their

leader is." Reno tried not to look sad while saying that, he knew it was one of the few times that Tseng belonged to him, even though it was very brief. "I guess so, I'll stop by

later if I'm not stuck at work till early morning ok?" Reno nodded and kissed him again before watching him get up and leave him all alone. It wasn't until he heard the front

door close that the tears started falling down his face. "I don't wanna be alone anymore."


End file.
